Soviet Intelligence Station
Soviet Intelligence Station 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Backstory After the outbreak in Vietnam, the CIA began to realize the intensity of the situtation. In order to find out where the zombies originated from the CIA did hours of studies to find out who produced the zombies. Eventually they find the coordinates to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos. The CIA ordered a general to brief Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson about the seriousness of the situation. After the battle at the Crash Site, Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson are retrieved by the US Army and taken to a military base in Laos. There, they are confronted by the General. The General tells them that the zombie outbreaks are more serious then they thought, and that it must be dealt with. The four soldiers are flown via AC-130 to the Soviet Intelligence Station to find any documents that deal with the zombies. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - These zombies wear the C.C.C.P. uniform. They act the same way as regular zombies. Their faces are pale and rinkly, and their clothes are ripped, torn, and bloody. *Helldogs - Helldogs are essentially Hellhound are do the exact same thing as Hellhounds. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Elevator - The Elevator in this map is similar to the one in "Five", but has a few differences. Mainly the fact that is blood stained and does not play elevator music. It costs 250 points to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Bonfire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿ Category:Soviet Intelligence Station Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith